Raconte moi tes mille et une nuits
by Sherinn
Summary: Connaissez-vous réellement l'histoire des Mille et Une Nuits ? Shéhérazade, la grande héroïne d'Arabie est-elle réellement ce qu'elle prétend être ? Lisez, vous serez surpris ! Je fais une histoire centrée autour d'un personnage qui n'existe pas et je tente de faire intervenir quelques personnages de la série.
1. Prologue

Connaissez-vous réellement l'histoire des Mille et Une Nuits ? Shéhérazade, la grande héroïne d'Arabie est-elle réellement ce qu'elle prétend être ? Lisez, vous serez surpris !

C'est la première fois que je publie mes textes, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer !

* * *

 **Épilogue  
**

* * *

Il faisait nuit et bien qu'en Orient elle soit chaude, j'avais des frissons qui me parcouraient l'échine. De la terrasse de ma chambre nuptiale, je pouvais apercevoir la ville qui brûlait _:_ je regardais mon royaume s'effondrer, effarée, impuissante. La rage qui me consumait à présent prenait la forme d'une boule qui habitait mes entrailles. Qui osait s'attaquer à ce royaume si paisible, _mon royaume_? Devais-je croire que nous étions maudit ? Depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, les malheurs ne cessaient de s'abattre sur ce royaume. J'étais diplomate grâce à un père vizir qui m'avait donné une bonne éducation, une éducation qui m'avait permis d'apaiser les colères de notre sultan. Nous avions vécu prospère durant des années, jusqu'à ce que le sultanat se fasse attaquer par un homme dont nous n'avions jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors. Il avait attaqué aussi rapidement que pouvait le faire la mort, Mort qui accompagnait ses faits et gestes. Il essayait de prendre notre territoire par la force et ce soir, il entrait dans notre palais.

Mon père me tirait à l'intérieur pour ne pas prendre de risque. Mes larmes menaçaient de couler, mais je n'avais pas le droit, interdiction formelle de faire tomber le masque. J'étais la femme du sultan, je me devais de rester digne, peu importe la gravité de la situation. Je descendais rapidement la salle du trône où nos ministres entamaient un débat mouvementé et incompréhensible, les insultes fusaient tandis que la terreur nous manipulaient tous comme des marionnettes. Je rejoignis Schariar, mon époux, en glissant ma main dans la sienne. Nous échangeâmes un regard : il était grave et dans ses yeux, je vis la peur et l'incompréhension. Les gardes tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir un mur entre l'armée de l'homme et mon époux, je redoutais le pire à chaque coup sur la porte et si horrible que ça soit, je ne pensais qu'à moi : _« Comment allais-je me sortir de cette situation ? Allais-je mourir ? Y a-t-il un moyen de pactiser avec le diable pour éviter le pire ? »_ Je sortais de ma rêverie par les paroles de Schariar qui résonnaient dans l'immense salle qui me paraissaient soudainement être un cul-de-sac.

\- Cesse de te cacher derrière tes hommes ! Malheureusement, mon époux était fier. C'est lorsque nos armées furent réduites à néant que l'homme responsable de ces actes infâmes apparut. Je ressentis la peur pour la première fois de ma vie. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec une cape immense, suivit d'une femme aussi belle et bien plus vaniteuse que la lune. Peut-être presque autant que moi. Schariar et l'inconnu entamèrent un combat acharné. Le sultan avait l'avantage sur l'homme, il était beaucoup plus fort, mais nous ne nous doutions pas que ces deux étrangers usent de magie. D'un geste de la main, mon époux s'écroula au sol, de l'autre, il le fit glisser le long de la pièce : Schariar tomba dans un énorme gouffre coloré provoqué par un haricot qui paraissait inoffensif. J'étouffais tant bien que mal mes cris de stupeur et de colère, j'étais maintenant seule face à l'ennemi. Mon père, qui avait vu toute la scène, me pris par le bras avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir et s'enfuit avec moi pour leur échapper.

Je hoquetais, mes larmes noyaient mes joues, le goût salées de celles-ci venaient s'ajouter à la cendre fictive qui tapissait ma langue. J'étais effondrée, je pensais que j'avais perdue Schariar à tout jamais. Je n'étais plus rien, qu'une vulgaire femme sans importance, sans lui à mes côtés. Tout ce que j'avais construit jusqu'ici m'avait été dérobée, tout ce que j'avais entrepris, tous mes sacrifices étaient tombés à l'eau à comme de cet homme. Je n'étais plus qu'une fugitive décorée de pierres et d'or. Nous tournions dans un couloir vide et mon père sortit une clef qui ne m'était pas étrangère qu'il entra dans ce qui n'était qu'une simple porte de placard. Mon père en sortie une lampe et me la tendit, ainsi que la clef.

\- Sèche tes larmes, Shéhérazade, reprends toi. Nous ne les laisserons pas nous détruire, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire. Reprends ta clef et ta lampe, tu en auras besoin.

Malgré le conseil de mon père, je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes pleurs. Je fixais ces objets que je n'avais plus utilisé depuis si longtemps... Bien avant mon mariage, quand je n'étais qu'une vagabonde qui découvrait le monde. Mais où pourrais-je bien aller ? J'étais cernée... Mon père encadra mon fin visage de ses énormes mains et fit disparaître mes larmes grâce à ses pouces. Je le regardais et mes yeux aux couleurs de lune traduisait suffisamment ma détresse pour que je ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Calme toi. Il n'est pas mort, il est entrée dans une porte, similaire à celle de ta clef. Retrouve le et sauve nous.

À peine ai-je eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire que des hommes surgirent au bout du couloir. Mon père me poussa en me soufflant d'être courageuse, sortit son sabre et fit face aux hommes. Je courrais. Comme il me l'avait suggéré, j'avais décidé de retrouver le sultan pour _nous_ sauver _._ C'est alors que l'homme me barra le passage. J'eus un mouvement de recul et fit tomber la clef entre nous. Nous la regardions quelques instants, moi incrédule, lui menaçant et avant même qu'il puisse comprendre, je me jetais au sol, attrapais la clef et glissait entre ses jambes. Un mur arrêta ma glissade et lorsque je me levais, il s'était déjà retourné. Je courrais plus vite que je ne le pouvais, ce qui était difficile avec tous mes voilages. Deux gardes apparurent et je réussis à tourner à un couloir avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent. Le couloir était un cul-de-sac, mon seul espoir était cette porte, face à moi. Il était tout près, je savais qu'il me talonnait, il touchait mes voiles du bouts des doigts. Je fis tomber un petit meuble au passage pour gagner du temps, inséra la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte qui montrait un paysage qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'Orient. C'était une grande forêt qui s'étendait plus loin que mes yeux ne pouvaient le voir. Je vis l'homme tout près, je me jetais dans la porte en refermant celle-ci sur moi et quand il la rouvrit, il ne vit qu'une simple chambre.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle après cette course effrénée. Seule face à l'inconnu. Comment pourrais-je, dans une contrée aussi vaste, retrouver mon époux ? Je pensais avoir passé l'âge des aventures, je pensais que tout ça faisait partie de mon passé et pourtant... Pourtant j'étais dans un monde très loin de mon sultanat, simplement munie d'une lampe et d'une clé. J'accrochais cette dernière à l'un de mes pendentifs et commençais à m'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle me semblait étrangement familière. J'étais presque certaine que j'y étais venue des années plus tôt avec mon compagnon de voyage, Simbad malheureusement, l'époque était trop lointaine pour retrouver mes marques.

Je regardais tout autour de moi. La porte qui m'avait aidé à arriver ici était celle d'une maison minuscule et qui paraissait abandonnée. Une clôture sur le côté droit gardait un mouton dont les poils étaient si long qu'ils lui cachaient presque la vue. A l'opposée, un petit potager, lui aussi laissé à l'abandon, était recouvert de mauvaises herbes. Les immenses feuilles de celui-ci étaient rongées par les bestioles qui devaient vivre paisiblement dans ce bout de campagne reculé.

C'est lorsque l'adrénaline était redescendue que je sentis l'air frais qui m'enveloppait. Moi qui étais habituée à la chaleur de l'Orient, je fus frappée par la fraîcheur de ce pays et compris que les quelques voilages qui m'habillaient ne suffiraient pas à me couvrir, je ne réussirai qu'à me faire remarquer. De plus, il faisait nuit, j'arrivais donc difficilement à m'orienter. La lune était pleine, la magie en était d'autant plus efficace, j'aurais pu tenter un sort de localisation. Malheureusement, j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires derrière moi et il était hors de question d'user un vœux inutilement. J'avais marché de longues heures, réfléchissant comment sortir de ce pétrin. Cet homme qui nous avait attaqué entendrait parler de moi, je me le jurais intérieurement. Qui pouvais oser s'en prendre à moi ?

Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'un de mes vœux nous ramènerait en Arabie, le pouvoir de ma clé ne permettrait pas à Schariar de revenir avec moi, car ma clé avait évidemment une faille : comme certains moyens de passage, elle permettait d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, mais pour ce qu'il était de voyager d'un monde à un autre, la clé permettait le même nombre de voyage aussi bien à l'allée qu'au retour. J'étais venue de Perse seule, mon mari ne pouvait utiliser la clé au retour. J'économiserai les deux derniers souhaits au cas où je faisais face à des impasses. Mais le mieux était de les garder le plus longtemps possible. Je m'arrêtais dans ce qui semblait être une clairière, coupée en deux par un petit ruisseau. Les clapotis de l'eau étaient rassurant, allez savoir pourquoi et c'est ici que je décidais de m'installer pour le reste de la soirée. Je bus quelques gorgées d'eau pour tenter d'étancher ma soif et m'allongeais près d'un arbre en attendant le levée du jour. Je sombrais très vite dans les bras de Morphée.

Au bout de quelques jours dans la forêt, j'avais réussi à me procurer, (illégalement, certes) des vêtements appropriés. J'avais passé mes nuits à dormir à la pleine lune, malgré l'endroit hostile et inconnu où je errais. Si je devais le comparer à notre cher empire, je pourrais dire que les coutumes des habitants avaient certes l'air différentes mais on pouvait, en grattant la surface, y trouver quelques similitudes avec nos sujets. Ils étaient cependant dans une précarité accablante, la misère était imprimée sur leurs visages et le nom d'une souveraine impitoyable brûlait les lèvres. Je me demandais bien ce que la vie lui avait fait endurer pour qu'elle ait une réputation aussi mauvaise que celle de mon époux dans le passé. Au fond, pouvais-je réellement la juger ? J'étais loin d'avoir le cœur pur, très loin.

Après avoir vendu quelques bijoux que je portais lors de ma fuite, j'avais pu bénéficier de quelques nuits dans une auberge modeste, dans l'espoir de retrouver mon sultan. Malgré mon optimisme parfois démesuré, je savais peu à peu que mon rêve ne se réaliserait pas. J'étais coincé dans une contrée inconnue, avec le poids d'un royaume à sauver sur mes frêles épaules. Frêle seulement en apparence, précisons le. Personne ne se doutait qu'une sultane, qui dans mes contrées, ne faisait qu'office de bijou ou de meuble pour son sultan, puisse être redoutable. Pourtant je l'étais. Mon sultanat me respectait, mon époux ne gouvernait pas seul et j'avais ce que je désirais depuis toute jeune, même si tout le monde me pensait désintéressée. Je n'étais qu'une conteuse qui avait réussi à calmer la colère du souverain, s'ils savaient...

Un soir, il était tard et je m'étais assoupie sur la berge d'une rivière paisible. Je me hâtais de retrouver l'auberge mais la nuit tombait déjà et je fus vite perdue. Le froid me saisit rapidement et mes pauvres couches de vêtements ne suffisaient pas à calmer mes grelottements. J'entendais soudain un hurlement non pas d'homme mais d'animal, celui d'un loup plus précisément, qui m'avait fait trembler plus encore que le froid. Ils étaient tout près et c'est leurs grognements, à présent, qui résonnaient à mes oreilles. J'étais paralysée et je tentais en vain de retrouver le contrôle de mes membres qui ne répondaient plus de moi.C'est quand leurs babines retroussées étaient apparues que je réussis à réagir _:_ d'un geste de la main, je m'étais débarrassée du premier qui c'était jeté sur moi. Je dus prendre mes jambes à mon cou quand ils s'étaient tous lancé sur moi d'un commun accord. C'était une course effrénée où l'instant de survie était plus fort que n'importe lequel de mes sentiments instinct de survie qui allait de paire avec mon angoisse et qui ne me fit par remarquer que je perdais par mégarde ma lampe.

Même ma magie ne m'aiderait pas pour régler ce nouveau problème. Après m'être sortie saine et sauve de ce périple, j'avais en vain cherché la lampe. Durant des jours et des nuits, elle restait introuvable et avoir été perdu faisait d'elle une lampe sans maître. Une autre personne pourrait facilement se l'acquérir et une fois les trois vœux faits, elle s'envolerait et serait définitivement introuvable.


End file.
